Princess
"In the name of the Waybringer, I shall never falter!" In the city of the lost, a small lizard girl stands tall on a street corner singing hymnals and prayers to the Maker of All for all who pass her by. This plucky reptile calls herself "Princess", claiming herself to be the one true princess of all kobold-kind. While she brushes off the skepticism given by most everyone she meets, it is true that this kobold seems to be wealthy beyond the expectations of such a lowly class of creature- and the sword she carries is certainly a magnificent piece of work, the hilt molded into the shape of a bronze dragon in flight much like the crest of the kingdom she hails from. History Unlike many other awakened, Princess is a native of the Beyond who appeared one day at the city's gates and requested entry. Her story is that she has come from the far-off kingdom of Kerannis- that she was the crown princess of the kingdom and the last living member of its royal family. That the day the kingdom was destroyed, she received a divine revelation from the dragon god Apsu, and forsook her old life and her old name in order to follow a new righteous path- she would spread the word of her god and serve to protect the people of the world from the evil and darkness that permeated it! She doesn't really remember much of what happened after that or even what her old name was, though that is likely due to the influence of the Malaise that permeates the Beyond. In fact, pretty much everything aside from her oath and her claim of origin is a blur to her- she's fairly certain she's been wandering for a long time since then, but the details are gone. The fact that her memory is so spotty does bother her, but the plucky kobold tries to not let it hinder her holy crusade of justice. In spite of her claims of nobility, few people really believe her to be what she says she is. After all, the kingdom of Kerannis fell due to disaster 15 years ago, and she doesn't appear to be much older than that. Not to mention that it didn't have a royal family, but was instead ruled by a kind and just Bronze Dragon whose leadership was based in the tenets of her faith. Surely this kobold didn't believe she carried that dragon's blood? The truth of the kingdom's fall and Princess's identity is that she was once that dragon, cursed and transformed into the pitiful and stupid creature she is now by a powerful and vengeful wizard by the name of Firniack, who used his mastery over magic to raze the kingdom as well as curse its ruler for daring to stand against him and his cult of demon worshippers. As she is now, Princess can only return to her true form by killing the man who cursed her...and he made sure to drain her intellect enough that she'd never know to do so. Perhaps it was out of pity for her reduced state, perhaps it was due to her retaining her virtuous nature, but shortly after her transformation into a lowly kobold, she was granted divine powers by the gods- it is for this reason that she fights under the holy banner of Apsu to spread the good word. Without much, if any memory of her past life, she clings to her holy mission. Perhaps it is motivated by some part of her that truly remembers who she really was, knowing that if she were to walk the path of justice it would one day lead her back to the evil wizard who cursed her? It's not like she has any conscious idea of it if it is indeed true, though. She's kind of dumb. In the meantime, however, she intends to spread the good word of Apsu and serve as a hero and a shield to all those who would need one, and to seek out and destroy evil wherever it has sunk its wicked claws! Personality Noble, friendly, and honorable to a fault, Princess follows Apsu's code to the letter and does her best to live up to the ideals she represents. That she's supposed to represent. She's incredibly vapid, though...and dense to boot, both in terms of intellect and the quality of her armor- she's a steadfast defender of truth, the innocent, and everything good. Ambitions In her current state, her interests are simply to spread the word of her God and to abide by her own heroic oath- that, and to somehow regain the memories she has lost in hopes that it will provide some answers about the inconsistencies in her own stories. Ultimately she aims to rebuild her kingdom to serve once more as a beacon of justice and hope in the bleak world of the Beyond.